


SBI Drugs Wilbur

by WilburWillyWonker



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Drugged Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Power Bottom, Sibling Incest, Tommy - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur willy wonker strikes again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilburWillyWonker/pseuds/WilburWillyWonker
Summary: The SBI family wanted Wilbur to come home for a visit, so he decided 'why not?'If he read the tags above he'd know not to go, they are horny.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/Technoblade, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot/Technoblade/TommyInnit/Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 47
Kudos: 322





	SBI Drugs Wilbur

Despite popular belief Wilbur really wasn't _that_ much of a drinker. He had a few glasses here and there sure, but the only reason he got drunk was because of his low tolerance.

Which is also why when his family invited him over for a house party he got just a _little_ anxious. Wilbur had been out of town singing and playing his guitar at different places for money for almost a month now. Of course it wasn't just for the money, he was an extroverted man and he wanted to spend time outside. 

But he couldn't bring himself to turn them down, plus Wilbur had missed them a lot while he was gone.

Which is why he is currently outside his house, guitar case strung over his back and hand firmly pulling a suitcase behind him. Wilbur has a small tremor in his step as he switches a foot to lean on, tapping his shoe against the porch. Despite the red beanie and his signature yellow sweater the coldness still burns against his skin.

It only takes a few moments for someone to answer, Tommy eyes him up with a big grin before tackling him into a hug. Wilbur stumbles backward and almost drops the suitcase, guitar case sliding off his shoulder.

"T-Tommy! Be careful!" Wilbur lightly scolds him but still smiles and returns the hug.

"Wilby I missed you so much!" Tommy snuggles into his sweater, hands grasping at the fabric. Wilbur pats him on the head and chuckles, the nickname wasn't new but he had missed hearing it.

"I'm glad, now let's go inside before I freeze," Wilbur enters the home, quickly pursued by his younger brother who trails behind him like a duckling.

Wilbur doesn't remember him being _this_ clingy..

He drops his stuff in the hallway and enters the lounge, seeing the rest of his family resting on the couch watching a movie. He sees the tuffs of pink and blonde hair peeking over the couch.

"Uh, hello!" Wilbur notices as Technoblade leans over and murmurs something in Philza's ear before turning to face him again.

"Hey Wilbur, glad to have you back man!" Philza perks up from where he was sitting in the lounge, head turning to peek up over the couch.

He walks over to them, noticing the glasses of wine already set up on the table. Wilbur smiles to himself and goes to take a seat on the chair across from them when Philza raises a hand.

"Come sit with us, my ears aren't the best these days y'know?" Philza laughs and shuffles away from Technoblade, making a spot for him in the middle. 

Wilbur shrugs it off and sits down, the cushion sinking under his weight as he lets out a soft sigh. His muscles ache from coldness and being overused, he doesn't remember the last time he was able to relax in warm, comfortable furniture. 

"How've you guys been?" Wilbur asks and leans over to grab a glass, when Technoblade suddenly snatches it from him, pointing to another glass.

"This one's mine." He grunts and sips from the cup, Wilbur rolls his eyes and grabs the one he was told was his, lifting it to his lips and taking a small sip. His skin crawls with the feeling of being watched, but he brushes off as his nerves.

"We've been fine, though the house isn't the same without you." Philza chuckles and casts a glance over at Tommy, who takes a seat on the couch's arm.

For some reason his family starts giving him chills, but Wilbur goes on to explain his trip, the places he went and how much money he had made singing and performing. 

Technoblade seems to be half listening, continuously glancing between Wilbur and his book. Not that Wilbur expected much else, his brother was quite a bookworm. 

Tommy on the other hand was almost _too_ intrigued in Wilbur, hands fidgeting on his lap as his eyes fixated on him. 

After he finishes, Philza resumes the movie, letting it fill the awkward silence in the room. With one last sip he finishes the glass, rolling the empty cup in his hands. He would have to ask what type of wine it was, he hasn't had any wine with that type of aftertaste, though he couldn't pinpoint what tasted different.

Wilbur can't seem to focus on the movie, his head is getting fuzzy and loud, drowning it out. He can hear the blood roaring in his ears, feeling as his face becomes hot and flustered. 

He doesn't understand what was happening, the sounds of the movie become muffled as he looks to stare at Philza, who had a hand creeping onto his thigh.

"Dad…?" Wilbur mumbles as his father shuffles closer, hand inching up to squeeze his thigh.

He hears a squeak as Tommy stands up, moving to sit in front of him. He joins in touching his body which causes Wilbur to try and squirm away. 

"S-stop-" Strong arms from behind pin him to the couch, he looks up through his hair to see Technoblade's normally stoic face pulled back into a faint smile.

Wilbur feels his head thumping, pressing against his skull with a painful ache. He goes to struggle but his body is too hot and exhausted to fight back enough. Even Tommy was able to easily overpower him, pulling his legs apart.

His side hurts from the awkward angle he was pinned at, legs hanging off the couch as his upper body is pinned down on the furniture. Philza crawls on top of him, sliding a hand under his sweater and teasing his nipples.

Panic comes in short and cold bursts, it was as if Wilbur was drowning. He tries to thrash and wriggle away but Technoblade's grip tightens.

"What're yo- m'stop!" Wilbur squeaks as Philza lifts his sweater up to his chest and peppers kisses on his stomach, his body instinctively jerks at every touch.

"Good boy, you'll be a good boy for your family, right?" Philza murmurs and Wilbur can feel a grin stretch across his lips as he continues to trail kisses up to his chest.

He doesn't listen to Philza, in fact when Tommy grabs the edge of his jeans and pulls them down in one aggressive tug he's back to weakly writhing underneath them.

"No-! No m'don't want!" Tears well up in his eyes, quick to roll down his overheating cheeks.

A hand on his now exposed dick causes him to jerk up, he didn't understand why his body was so responsive or flustered, reacting to every small touch.

Technoblade rips his beanie off and throws it to the ground, proceeding to grab him by the hair and pull his head back so it hangs over the side of the couch's arm. From there Wilbur notices the bulge in his pants, whimpering from the stinging pain in his scalp as Technoblade begins to pull his pants off.

Moments later the hand in his hair tightens, causing a loud cry to leave his lips. Technoblade brushes a thumb over his lips and proceeds to shove it in, forcing Wilbur's mouth open and shoving his dick inside.

His next whimper becomes muffled, jaw almost dislocating from the size of his brother. With no intention of being nice Technoblade starts thrusting into his mouth.

"Now now Technoblade, you should be gentle with our good boy." Philza mockingly scolds him, hand going to squeeze his ass. Wilbur whines and flinches away.

"He can't even fight back, how much did you put in the drink?" Tommy giggles and kitten licks the tip of his dick, savouring the loud shriek from Wilbur, "he's so sensitive~"

"I may have put a bit too much in it, but don't worry Wilbur because we'll fix this." Philza flicks his tongue over a nipple, gaining a broken whine in response. The sounds just edge Philza on even more, he shuffles off the couch to grab the lube.

Meanwhile Tommy begins to suck him off, hollowing out his cheeks and curling his tongue around the base of his dick. The warm dampness of his mouth sends jolts of pleasure up Wilbur's spine, he bucks up into Tommy's mouth, who pushes him down by the hips and pulls back.

"Wilby is being so needy, we should stop teasing him!" Tommy laughs and Philza returns with a small bottle, climbing onto the couch and grabbing Wilbur by the ankles, lifting him into the air. The angle causes Technoblade’s dick to hit the back of his throat, Wilbur chokes out pleas that go unheard or unconcerned by his family.

Philza pushes his legs into the air and pops open the bottle, letting the cold liquid dribble down onto Wilbur. His body twitches from the coldness trailing down between his thighs, Philza grins and leans to plant a kiss on his chest, before slipping two fingers inside Wilbur, who groans and tries to squirm off them. 

Tommy quickly pulls down his pants and crawls onto Wilbur, rearranging his position so Wilbur’s dick lines up with his ass. Wilbur gives one last futile push before he goes limp, letting Tommy sit on his dick, hands curl into the fabric on his sweater as Tommy stares down with a half lidden eyes and a wide grin.

Meanwhile Philza is thrusting his fingers in and out, adding a couple more until he thought him to be ready for his dick. He pulls out and coats his dick with a thin coating of lube, before starting to push himself inside Wilbur.

Wilbur’s body is flooded with pleasure, feeling as Tommy starts bouncing on his dick relentlessly, stars flash in his vision. The burning pain of being stretched out by Philza is unmatched to the pleasure overwhelming him. 

Wilbur moans into Technoblade’s dick, who groans and starts thrust in erratically, before Wilbur can process why a hot substance hits the back of his throat. He chokes and gags but Technoblade’s hands pull him closer, forcing him to drink it all up. His throat burns and his eyes sting from the tears, by the time Technoblade pulls back he’s gasping for breath.

Now that he was able to speak he starts begging, “M’stop please! It’s too muchhh-” He begs and sobs only to edge his brother on, who sits on his lap and grinds his ass on his thighs, causing his dick throb harder.

Philza’s dick starts venturing deeper inside his body, and the moment it hits his prostate Wilbur starts to openly scream and moan, drool and cum dripping down from his mouth as his eyes roll back. He loses the ability to properly think, the pleasure is too much and all he wants is to chase the nearing release. 

Tommy goes back to fucking himself on Wilbur’s dick, which aches from the oversensitivity, his walls clench around Wilbur more effectively than any hand could, and moments later he cums with a broken cry.

Philza starts pounding into him harder to get his own release, after Tommy pulls off him his father goes to flip him over onto his stomach, thrusting into him from behind and grabbing him by the hair, tugging his head back.

The pleasure mixes with pain as he sobs, “It’s too much! Please stop it’s too much dad!” Philza grins and aims for his prostate again, causing Wilbur to moan so loudly his throat begins to burn with more ferocity.

By the time Philza cums Wilbur ends up cumming a second time, he lets go of his hair and pulls out, watching as Wilbur collapses onto the couch sobbing and moaning. His body shivers from the overstimulation while burning with a heavy blush, hair sticking to his forehead and body a mess.

A hand pats him and Tommy plants a kiss on his trembling lips, giggle quick to leave his own. “We should do this again, Wilby seemed to like it alot!”

**Author's Note:**

> 🚨GIVE PROMPTS TO WRITE. I'LL WRITE ANYTHING PROBLEMATIC 🚨
> 
> A N Y T H I N G


End file.
